


30 Prompt Table: 9 - dress

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, she's gonna step out of her comfort zone. She will do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Prompt Table: 9 - dress

She is still not sure of her choice. She would feel so much better on simpler clothes. But, no. Not this time. This time, she's gonna step out of her comfort zone. She will do it for him.

Sansa and Catelyn presents her dozens of options but she doesn't really like any of them.

She's running out of a time and will end up having to accept the ones she classified as plan B, C or D. She needs to find a plan A. She doesn't want to ruin this, not just because of Gendry, but because of herself.

He sends her a picture on the day she's going to pick up plan B. The caption says "Like it?" And it's perfect. She runs to the store and seeing it up close brings tears to Catelyn's eyes. She hugs Arya, kisses her forehead and calls her "baby girl". Sansa is crying too and the three of them hug again. The saleswoman discretely dries a tear from her eye.

And finally comes the day. And all the process is everything she was expecting (and fearing). It's long and boring and annoying. There's too much people around, they're all painting, cleaning, fixing, adjusting, taking pictures and she just want to send them all to hell.

But when her father takes her arm and she looks at Gendry waiting for her at the altar, she knows it was all worth it. His smile widen when he recognises the dress. The wedding dress he chose for her.

The tradition says the groom shouldn't see the dress before the wedding. But since when Arya Stark was fond of traditions?


End file.
